Jane Bingum
Jane Bingum was a brilliant but a shy attorney who died, accidentally taking a bullet that was intended her boss Jay Parker. Now her body is inhabited by the soul of Deb Dobkins, an aspiring model who died at the same time, but managed to find a way to return to Earth. Because of that, Jane is now both smart and outgoing, not only thinking with her head but with her heart as well. Season 1 Deb Dobkins, dies in a car crash trying to fix her make up and goes to Heaven. Because she was deemed shallow by Fred, she pushes the return button to go back and live the life she always had. Hoever, Deb gets sent to live in the body of recently deceased, Jane Bingum. Realizing what happened, she freaks out in surgery and passes out. Deb then begins her life as Jane but still struggles to move on as Jane rather than Deb. o Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 In the Season 4 finale, Jane almost marries her boyfriend Owen French. Before the wedding, she has difficulties with writing the wedding vows and gets into a fight with her mother because she didn't want her to help out. Meanwhile, the real Jane has seen what Deb had been doing as her and is disgusted by the whole thing. She confronts Fred for the mix-up and discovers how she can return to Earth to take back her own life. Eventually, Jane reconciles with her mother, but doesn't really manage to write her vows. During the wedding, her veil gets stuck under a table and Grayson helps her out. She then asks Grayson how he got over Deb, and he told her that she was the one who helped him to get over Deb. She is moved by his words and kisses him, which clearly indicates that she still has strong feelings for Grayson (Jane's Getting Married). However, Owen catches them kissing and has a heart attack. By this time the real Jane returns to Earth, but is now inside his body. Season 5 In the beginning of season 5 it was revealed that Owen had survived his heart attack and was never inhibited by the old Jane. Luke and Jane both discover that she inhibits a recently deceased blonde model named Britney. She soon showed up to Jane's door step at her house that she shares with Stacy to confront her and demanded her to give back her old body. However, she manages to help her to solve a murder case after four years which helped a person who was about to be executed be cleared(which turned out to be a case that the old Jane was working on before she was shot). After helping out, old Jane forgives her and begins her new life as Britney. Before leaving, Luke tells Jane he failed to keep her away from Grayson and must return to Earth. This prompted her to confess that she was the one who didn't listen to him and apologizes for her actions. They leave on good terms and he returns to Heaven. Jane meets her new guardian angel, Paul. In addition to personal struggle is Jane attempt to reach out to Owen and gain back his trust for her. However, he can't forgive her kissing Grayson before the wedding and assumed that she loved him back. Jane realizes she must win back Owen's love and trust for her by having to let go of Grayson. Relationships Elaine Elaine is the neurotic, bipolar mother of the real Jane Bingum. They were close, but Jane lost contact with her mother until Elaine was arrested for disorderly conduct. As erratic as she was Elaine has also been a good help in important cases, evident in (Crushed), when she asked for Jane's help involving a former babysitting charge, Chloe Surnov being accused for murdering a fellow student. She saw there was more than meets the eye when she asked Elaine what happened to Mr. Surnov that lead to Peg barring Jane from Chloe. Elaine like the other neighbors soon discovered the true nature of his death and that Peg will be charged for manslaughter on both her husband and a student. Elaine would come to town early before Jane's wedding, as she wanted to help her out with the preparations. When she started to make changes on her own like changing the seating chart, Jane got upset with her. She also showed her the tiara the old Jane had wanted to wear since she was 6 years old, but Jane refused to wear it since it was "too deco for her dress". Elaine started to feel like Jane wanted nothing to do with her, and eventually realised that Jane didn't really want her helping out and left. Later, Luke confronted Jane about the way she treated her and told her that she is not coming to the wedding and that she feels like she doesn't want her around. She admits that when she was Deb, she had always planned for her wedding and felt bitter about her own mother not being able to help out. Jane later asked her mother to meet her at her home and pleaded her to come to the wedding. She also tells she could use some help from Elaine and that she wants her to walk her down the aisle. They then reconcile and hug (Jane's Getting Married) Stacy Jane has a close relationship with her best friend Stacey. She is the only person she has told who she really is. Grayson Jane's soul, which is Deb, was with Grayson, and madly in love with him, now Jane (who is Deb in Janes body) faces the problem of Jane wanting to help, but can't tell him, or even pursue a relationship as it seems everytime she even gets close, Grayson finds someone else to pursue or Luke keeps interfering. She would finally succeed in Jane's Getting Married when he finally tells her how he feels. However by season 5, Grayson finds someone new, while she tries to win back Owen's love and trust for her Fred Jane/Deb's fist guardian angel. He originally had a hard time adjusting to life as a guardian angel and blamed her for his demotion from gatekeeper. Fred and Jane become close friends as he helps her adjust to her new life as Jane Bingum. He begins a relationship with Stacy, Jane's best friend. However after confessing what he really was to her, he was called back into Heaven. Parker Parker is Jane's boss, enemy, and friend. (sometimes none, or all) Kim Kim is a co-worker and friend (sometimes) Teri Teri is Jane's assistant, and is often seen helping out other members of the firm. She's excellent at her job, along with being able to look into people, and she also has an amazing sense of fashion . Owen: Deb/Jane's ex-fiance whom she met back in season 3 and began dating. In season 4, after he asks her to marry him, Owen leaves town without letting anyone, especially her know. This would later be revealed that he has a heart condition and is afriad if he goes through with marry Jane, he would die and she'd grieve for his death. Jane convinces him to give the wedding a chance, revealling she does love him and wants to have a family. Before the wedding could officially begin, he catches Jane and Grayson kissing and has a heart attack. Owen survives, but he ends his relationship with her after what happened. Britney: A recently deceased blonde model that the spirit of old Jane inhibits. Britney/Jane came to confront Jane/Deb for what she did and wants to reclaim her old body. Gallery Jane3.jpg 568419-y12 diva large.jpeg Brooke elliott252.jpg Jane bingum.jpg Category:Main Cast Category:Works at H&P Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:People who know that Jane is Deb Category:Lawyers Category:People who have been in an accident Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Main characters